1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still camera apparatus, such as a still camera or an electronic still camera, for photographing or picking up a still image of an object, which apparatus has a so-called a blurring-prevention function for effectively preventing blurring of an object image due to camera shaking at the time of exposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an object is photographed by a conventional still camera using a silver salt film, if the camera is shaken by the hand at the time of exposure, the position of an object on a film is displaced and therefore the obtained photograph of the object is blurred. In particular, this undesirable phenomenon occurs frequently in the case of long-time exposure or a photograph using a telephotographic or macro lens.
In the prior art, in order to prevent blurring of photograph due to camera shaking and obtain a clear photograph with high resolution, a camera is fixed to a tripod, or an auxiliary light source such as a strobe is used to shorten the exposure time to such a degree that camera shaking is regarded as negligible. However, the use of an auxiliary means such as tripod and strobe is bothersome, and the ease of handling of the camera is lost. Further, the shatter chance may be lost due to the usage of the auxiliary means.
The same drawback is found in an electronic still camera using image pickup means such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) in lieu of the silver salt film.
As has been stated above, in the conventional still camera and electronic still camera, the auxiliary means such as a tripod and a strobe must be used in order to cancel the influence of camera shaking at the time of exposure, and therefore the handling of the camera is bothersome.